Pale as Snow Part I
by Nare
Summary: Lan Hikari is secretly in love with someone, and has decided to finally step forward.


Pale as the snow

The bell sounded smoothly while Lan opened the door of the flower shop. When hearing it sound, Sal went to receive her client with her usual smile. When she spotted the orange vest from the other side of the counter, the young girl greeted her friend and making a wave with the hand invited him to walk in. When entering the boy to the internal garden where she raised all the plants of the store, he sighted to the gardener in her blue working suit, which she always whore over her favorite green shirt, tighted to her waist by a brown belt. That view always made Lan ask to himself why somebody so slim and kind didn't seem to have a retinue of boys after her; but sometimes, he always answered to himself, it is better not to ask. When returning of this recurrent thought, the young boy found that she was practically at his side.

-Good morning, Lan, I see today you don't bring Megaman with you, did something happen?

-Not at all, the -the boy said calmly- it's just that dad wanted to make some studies with him.

-Good, I was begining to worry; but me, what do I owe your sudden visit? - Sal smiled

-I wanted you to recommend me some flowers, after all this a flower shop, or am I wrong? -he said ironically

-Sure, no problem. Are they for your mother?

-No, -Lan answered, and blushing he added- they are for a girl.

- My little Lan is growing! -laughed the florist sarcastically

- Hey!

-I'm sorry, I couldn't avoid it. -she said giving him a bouquet of fresh roses - the roses are classic and passionate, all good florist knows that undoubtedly a rose is the best thing to declare you love.

-I never said that... -Lan stuttered

-It deosn't matter, take these. -Sal smiled- And this time you won't have to pay anything, in exchange I only want you to tell me how it went.

-Even if I payed you would make me tell it to you, don't you? -Lan said defeated

- Yep! -his friend smiled- Now go and do all that you have to do before you go to see your lady.

Without allowing the boy to say any but, the florist dragged the boy out of the shop forcing him to complete the shameful promise. When closing the door after him, Lan believed to listen Sal saying something about kids and friends, and that "it would be pretty to see them together", making him feel uncomfortable. Flowers in hand, the young NetBattler walked down the street, going to his next destination.

Lan stopped in front of the antique shop and looked at the objects in display, but he had to make another type of request. Fearful, he entered for the wooden door to the dark place, the objects seemed to be incrusted in a dimness that was not completely dim. From the bottom of the seemingly endless room, a well-known voice startled the boy.

-Lan it's strange to see you here.

The voice soon had a face, as soon as Miyu came out of behind an inner room. The black dress, tight to the waist, made her seem more pale and a little higher of that than she really was.

-I... -he said with fear- was going give these flowers to somebody special, and I wanted to know if...

-I understand, -the fortune-teller said showing a little smile- come, sit down.

Lan sat down of the other side of a small table where Miyu put her glass sphere and sat down. A total silence flooded the room, making the seconds seem hours, giving a terrible sensation of annoyance to the young boy. Slowly, the seer's face, with the fixed look in the sphere, showed a certain tint of strangeness.

-I can't see clearly, -Miyu said- it seemed that...

Her words were cut all of a sudden, while she could not believe what happened: Lan had leaned over the table and he was kissing her. As quickly as that happened, she stood away from the table with a jump, trying to contain the waterfall of feelings that invaded it.

-these flowers -Lan began to say- they were for you, I was planning to say it when you had finished, but when I saw you like that, I couldn't contain the impulse. Miyu I...

The sound of her hand through Lan's face resonated in the room.

- Get out of here! -she screamed angry- Get out of here NOW!

With this, Miyu pushed the Romeo outside of the store; leaving her in the solitude of the room, trying to return the natural color to her now red cheeks. Trying to tranquilize, she sat down in her usual seat, the one where she was seconds ago when he kissed her, and she breathed deeply trying to assimilate the truth that had been revealed to her. 


End file.
